


Falling in.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тайлз давно считает себя сумасшедшим.</p>
<p>Абсолютно съехавшим с катушек и тронувшимся умом.</p>
<p>Потому что он гребанный придурок, влюбленный в серийного убийцу не-человека.</p>
<p>И это его абсолютно не пугает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in.

*******

\- Слышал про того маньяка из Нью-Йорка? - Финсток присаживается на край его стола и Стайлз вынужденно поднимает глаза от очередного отчета для Арджента-старшего. Старик просто с цепи сорвался, если требует с него полугодовой отчет по делу Лейхи и его полоумного папаши, да еще и в преддверии выходных.

\- Это тот, что вырывает своим жертвам глотки? - переспрашивает Стайлз и благодарно улыбается Эллисон, которая так вовремя приносит ему чашку с убойной дозой кофеина. Девушка одаривает его сочувствующим взглядом и удаляется обратно к своему столу, за которым ее уже поджидает вернувшийся с обхода Скотт.

\- Он самый, - ухмыляется Финсток и наклоняется вперед, заговорщицки прошептав- Я тут слыхал от Криса, что этот Монстр сменил место "работы" и перебрался к нам. Джерард в ярости, потому что у нас даже улик нет.

Видимо скептический взгляд Стайлза его все же пронимает, потому что мужчина подается еще ближе и признается.

\- Но я тут связывался с Дэнни, он в нью-йоркском отделении подрабатывает осведомителем. Так вот, парнишка сказал, что ни одна камера так и не смогла зафиксировать внешность этого гребанного урода. Вспышка на месте фигуры и все тут. Как тебе?

\- Джерард нас со свету сживет, если мы его не найдем, - Стайлз откладывает бумаги и ослабляет узел на ненавистном галстуке. Он хочет домой, переодеться в нормальную удобную одежду и забыть хоть ненадолго взгляд избитого Айзека Лейхи. Чертовски плохо, когда против отца ничего нет, а сын наотрез отказывается что-либо говорить. Смотрит только тоскливо и теребит в руках кончик шарфа, в котором, похоже, ходит круглый год.

\- Знаешь что..- выдает внезапно Финсток, поднимаясь и деловито потирая ладони- Иди-ка ты домой, а отчет поручи Лиаму. Там всего-то данные вбить осталось, мальчишка справится. Не век же кофе нам таскать. А по этому нашему маньяку все равно толком ничего не узнаем, пока начальство не соизволит поделиться информацией.

Стайлз медленно кивает и поднимается, чувствуя, как ломит все тело от почти шести часов непрерывной работы. Конец месяца определенно превращает его в подобие ходячего из того сериала, который так трепетно любит Лидс.

\- Ты прав. Передай Скотту, что он та еще задница и я не буду угощать его пиццей целую неделю.

\- Что он натворил на этот раз?

Стилински бросает мрачный взгляд на увлеченного Эллисон друга.

\- Он поставил пароль "Эллисон-Эллисон" на наш общий компьютер. Я вчера два часа потратил пытаясь понять, почему "Бэтмен_и_Робин" больше не подходит!

*******

Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь квартиры и проходит на кухню, опуская на кухонный стол пакеты из ближайшего мини-маркета. Мясо, немного овощей и бутылка вина. Пожалуй, он может побаловать себя после такой напряженной недели. Не забыть еще включить десятый канал, там сегодня выходит новый сезон Джонсонов, и покормить вредное животное по имени Веном. Скотт перед дежурством наверняка был слишком увлечен мечтаниями об Эллисон и даже не вспомнил про кота.

\- Ты даже не потрудился проверить комнаты. - лениво раздается за спиной, на что Стайлз лишь пожимает плечи и поворачивается к гостю, подмечая и новый шрам на щеке, и привычный, полный иронии, взгляд гостя.

\- Судя по слухам, ты вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллс. Идти тебе некуда, а то, что Скотт сегодня ночует не дома, ты уже наверняка выяснил. Надеюсь, ты еще не вышвырнул моего кота на улицу? Он натура трепетная и нежная, может в ответ нагадить. А искать потом нового питомца я не хочу, на меня и так уже косятся соседи.

Питер качает головой и прислоняется плечом к стене. 

\- Я запер твою животину в ванной. Он посчитал меня соперником и решил выяснить, кто из нас главный.

\- Ну, судя по тому, что в ванной сейчас он, а не ты, выяснение прошло неудачно.

Хейл демонстративно ухмыляется и разводит руками, мол, и как ты, глупый мальчишка, мог думать иначе.   
Однако Стайлз замечает мелькнувшую во взгляде усталость и заранее корит себя за ту слабость, что проявит дальше. 

Потому что стоит развернуться и позвонить в участок, сообщить им: _" Хей, ребятки, тот самый маньяк, на счету которого уже полсотни жертв и будет еще столько же, сейчас стоит на моей кухне и довольно миролюбиво разговаривает. Нет, жертв еще нет, разве что кот. Но у него пострадала только психика. Да и восемь жизней еще впереди. Приезжайте быстрее.Хотя нет, приезжайте через пару часов, а лучше вообще к утру."_

Но Стилински знает, что никогда не не позвонит в участок и не сдаст Питера полиции.

Потому что сейчас он сделает несколько шагов вперед и уткнется своему волку в шею, вдыхая запах дыма и крови. Стиснет в побелевших пальцах ткань рубашки и наконец вздохнет спокойно. Впервые за три года.

\- Знаешь, Хейл, ты просто идиот, раз решил явиться сюда сейчас. - бормочет приглушенно Стайлз. - Весь участок из-за тебя на ушах.   
Питер обнимает его одной рукой, а второй приподнимает за подбородок, внимательно смотря прямо в глаза.

\- Я не буду объяснять тебе своих мотивов, Стайлз. Потому что я не мой сердобольный племянник и не твой добрый дружок МакКол. Я убью еще столько людей, сколько понадобится для выполнения моего плана и для нашего спокойного будущего. Это ясно?

_Стайлз давно считает себя сумасшедшим._

_Абсолютно съехавшим с катушек и тронувшимся умом._

_Потому что он гребанный придурок, влюбленный в серийного убийцу не-человека._

_И это его абсолютно не пугает._


End file.
